


untitled

by mostlymars (mayaaa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaa/pseuds/mostlymars
Summary: this is a half-baked drabble i just can't get over the idea of kageyama letting hinata draw on his skin
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 56





	untitled

just picturing the boys at the hinatas' after school one day, natsu has her colouring book out and demands that they join her, and well- it's not like they were actually going to get any homework done anyway. there's lots of crayons and markers and it takes about ten minutes for hinata to shift his attention from the printed pages to drawing on kageyama; he's basically covered his arms in stars and flowers and shitty doodles of tiny little volleyballs and been met with little to no protest as kageyama helps natsu colour in the sky on one of the pages. 

kageyama knows it would have taken more than a glare to make hinata stop (because he's practically immune at this point) and he wasn't too bothered by it because all he'd need was some soap and water to wash it all off.(and if kageyama was being completely honest with himself, he didn't really mind having hinata pressed up against his side, humming to himself as he made a colourful mess out of his arms.)

just like,, a warm summer afternoon with kageyama obediently colouring in the places natsu pointed to as he let hinata do whatever the hell he wanted, struggling to stay within the lines each time hinata tugged at his sleeve or pushed down his shirt collar- "i need to draw something there, it looks incomplete!" and kageyama didn't really have it in him to say no to a whiny, pouting hinata.

and then it's time for him to go home because they have practice early in the morning and he's headed to the bathroom to wash the ink off because  _ there's no way in hell kageyama is about to walk home looking like a kindergarten classroom wall  _ until he sees the frown on hinata's face and-  _ dear god, he's about to walk home looking like a kindergarten classroom wall  _ because he doesn't want to make hinata  _ sad.  _

and it makes hinata positively gleeful to watch kageyama pulling his schoolbag over his shoulder with colourful arms and a little star right under the curve of his jaw (although he doesn't want to think too hard about  _ why. _ )

kageyama's mother is mostly just surprised that her son let someone draw all over him, less surprised when she hears that it was hinata. there's something about how fond her smile gets as she asks how the day went that makes kageyama's brows furrow, but he doesn't know what to do about it.

it's nearly 8pm and he's finally stepping into the bathroom, getting a good look at himself and the mirror and turning a few shades redder as he realises just how spectacularly hinata has managed to _decorate_ him before promptly turning around and hopping into the shower.

imagine his surprise when he steps out, expecting ink-free skin, only to be met with one marker-covered kageyama in the mirror.

_why the_ fuck _hasn't this washed_ _off yet?_

a few seconds of panicking ending with kageyama leaning over the bathroom sink with the tap on and spending the next ten minutes vigorously rubbing away at his arms and his neck. soon enough, his mother comes knocking and is greeted by a hassled teenage boy, dripping water and colourful ink all over the bathroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely hope i complete this one day


End file.
